


[podfic] let me not mar (that perfect dream)

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne dreams Mal. It's sad. That's all. [Warnings for dubcon, blood, and in-dream death of main character.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] let me not mar (that perfect dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me not mar (that perfect dream)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179658) by [negativecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine). 



> Thank you to negativecosine for her permission to record this story.

Title: [let me not mar (that perfect dream)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179658)  
Length: 7:20  
File Size/Type: 3.36 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?1bhoxagk4eknsrd)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/ucxk)


End file.
